Oxygen
by TRDancer
Summary: Beauty and the Beast/Twilight Crossover. Need I say more? Read and Review!
1. Prologue: Edward's Demise

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, now matter how much I wish I could actually remember my dreams well enough to write them down. The Twilight Saga will never belong to me, just as I will never stop checking the copyright page to see if the world miraculously changed overnight. :D**

***

**Prologue: Edward's Demise**

It was a quiet night in the castle, the servants weren't being a nuisance for once, and the only sound was the rain on the roof. I turned the page of my book and sighed. This guy was so stupid and heartless. I slammed the book closed and threw it at the wall, where it made a loud cracking noise and a piece of paint chipped. I'd have to get Jasper or someone to paint that now. As I thought that, I heard Alice call to Jasper that he needed to find some light blue paint to match the library walls. I smirked and turned back to the shelves of books, wondering how Alice seemed to know everything before it happened. I scanned the shelves for a decent book to replace the one I had thrown.

Just then there was a knock at the door. People rarely came to call, and certainly not so late at night in a thunderstorm. I wondered who it could possibly be as I strode toward the foyer, my cloak billowing around me. Emmett swung the one side of the French doors open when I waved my hand at him, and I soon stood face to face with a little old beggar lady.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" I asked, peering down at her, attempting to see her face through her cloak.

"Please, sir," the lady stuttered pathetically, "Can I come in? It's very cold and wet. I'll give you this rose in return. It's all I have." She held up a bright red rose to me with her withered hands. Her face was disgusting, I saw now. I couldn't have such vermin in my castle.

"Certainly not," I replied. "Vermin are not allowed in a castle. I'm sure there's a peasant farm not far from here that will take you and your _rose_."

"Don't judge by appearances, sir, please," the woman begged. I scoffed and nodded to Emmett to close the door. He started to when suddenly the beggar transformed into a beautiful woman with glowing topaz eyes. I gasped and Emmett stopped closing the door, peering around it. He reacted much the same as me, and dropped to his knees.

"Lady, I'm sorry," now I was begging. This was embarrassing, but what was I supposed to do, keep slamming the door? "Come in!"

"You have already revealed your true insides, Prince Edward," the woman said disdainfully. "It's time for you to be punished for that." I trembled involuntarily. There was a flash of light and I fell to the ground, groaning. All over the house, I heard the servants do the same.

"If you manage to find true love before the last petal of this rose falls off, you will live peacefully in the way you want for all eternity. If you do not, you, as well as your servants, will be doomed to this life for all time," the woman intoned. The door slammed closed and I was left burning on the floor, listening to screams of pain all around me.

***

**Edward was so mean to the poor beggar lady. But then she was even worse back. Grr. :D  
Review!! Virtual cookies and hugs if you can guess what book Edward threw at the wall! Tell me what you think, and I might post the next chapter sooner rather than later…**


	2. Ch 1: Avoiding Mike

**Chapter 1: Avoiding Mike**

I wandered into town, my nose stuck in my ancient and beat-up copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I giggled quietly at the book, earning a couple stares from the village members of Forks, Washington, where I lived with my father, Charlie. Paying the stares no mind, I continued down the main street, chewing on a piece of my chocolate brown hair, and finally collapsing onto the large fountain in the middle of the square, closing the book and dropping it into my bag.

I observed the people shopping at the Saturday outdoor market, snickering at conversations people were having, such as Mrs. Stanley yelling at the bread man that the bread wasn't fresh, when she had just watched him pull it out the oven. She claimed it was a scam, which I thought very rude of her. Turning away from the bread stall, I noticed Mike Newton and his flock of girls, including, ironically, Mrs. Stanley's daughter, Jessica, clustered at the end of the street. They were, in fact, in my way if I wanted to head home to Charlie's little farm on the outskirts of town. This was no doubt Mike's plan to seduce me, which he had been attempting to do since I had moved here from Phoenix 2 months ago. I sighed, running my hand through my hair, trying to decide what to do.

I could attempt to slip past Mike and the hoard of girls unnoticed, but in all regards, Mike would probably notice my absence from the fountain immediately, so that wouldn't work. I considered going out the other end of main street and walking around Forks, but though Forks was not big, it would still take time and effort to walk all that distance. And Mike would follow me if he managed to see which direction I went.

Scanning the marketplace, I spotted a wagon travelling down the street in my home's direction, heading directly past the fountain. _Jackpot._ I hopped into the back, crouching down so as not to be seen. I poked my head over the side boards carefully to see if anyone had noticed. Satisfied that I was safe, I crouched down again and breathed a sigh of relief. Just as I began to get comfortable, the wagon hit a bump, and I, caught in the middle a shift in weight, toppled out of the wagon. I groaned, partially from the pain of attempting to break my fall with my hand, but mostly from who I happened to fall in front of._ Mike Newton._ I clutched my wrist to my body and lay back on the road to catch my breath, eyes closed.

"Bella? Are you okay?" a panicked voice I recognized as Mike's asked from above me. I opened my eyes to see him peering down at me, flexing his muscles like they were the best things in the world, trying to show off. I groaned again and pushed myself up with my uninjured hand.

"I think I sprained my wrist or something," I admitted, looking at it critically. It looked like it was already swelling. _Can't something go my way for once?_ I wondered to myself. Mike scooped up my bag and offered me a hand, which I begrudgingly took. _Just what I was hoping to avoid,_ I thought as I got to my feet, brushing my dress off.

"Want me to help you to the doctors?" Mike asked with a boyish grin and a toss of his messy blonde hair.

"I'm good, Mike. It's not my feet that are injured. I'll be fine," I snatched my bag away from Mike and headed toward the all too familiar doctor's house. I could hear Mike trotting along behind me, and the jealous whispers of the girls behind him. I whirled around again, exasperated.

"I'm _fine,_ Mike. Go entertain your posse, I can take care of myself," I snapped.

"Aw, Bella, you know I don't care about them. After all, it's you I want to marry," Mike grinned at me snottily. I cringed. There had been many marriage proposals and comments like this before, each adamantly refused by me. I felt no obligation to say yes to that egomanical, positively primeval man.

"Disgusting, Mike. Get a life of your own and get out of mine." With that new rejection to add to the list, I stalked off again as fast as possible without running, and stepped inside the doctor's office before Mike had a chance to move.

***

"Well, hello, Bella," Dr. Call-Me-Carlisle teased, "What have we injured so early in the day?" I grimaced and held up my wrist, hopping up on the examination table.

"Sprained my wrist, I believe," I replied. Carlisle took my arm as gently as ever and studied it carefully. He nodded and scribbled on his sheet of paper, shoving it into my gigantic folder when he was done.

"A sprained wrist for our resident klutz. You could diagnose yourself with anything, dear Bella. Care to tell me what happened, or do I have to imagine wild stories?" Carlisle continued to tease me while wrapping my wrist up in a bandage. I chuckled at him, unable to help myself.

"I fell out of a wagon," I said, choosing to tell the simple story, rather than the elaborate one. He laughed. "Do you mind if I hide out here for a bit? Mike Newton's following me again."

"No problem," Carlisle said, "That poor boy will never give up on you will he?" I shook my head regretfully and went to peek out the window. Sure enough, Mike was leaning against building across the street, staring intently at the door. Surprisingly, his gaggle of girls hadn't caught up to him yet. _Probably busy gossiping about his muscles or something._ I snickered and sat down in an armchair Carlisle kept especially for these kinds of days, pulling out _Wuthering Heights_ again.

***

Three hours later I finished the book for what wasn't the first, and probably wouldn't be the last time in my life. I yawned and stood up to look out the window again. Mike was gone after his at least two hour vigil. I would have thought he'd give up earlier than that, considering he probably needed to go drown his sorrows in alcohol. How long did he think it took to treat a sprained wrist? He really was stupid, or just desperate. I knocked on the door that separated the office from the house and cracked it open to tell Carlisle I was leaving. He called out a goodbye and I gently closed the door after giving his wife Esme a grateful smile and wave.

Grabbing my bag, I managed to get out the door, down the street, and across the bridge without injuring myself further. Once in the wide open field full of dandelion seeds, I began to consider what Charlie would like for supper. As chief of police in Forks, he didn't do much all day except lounge in his chair and play cards with the other guys in the department. Nonetheless, he still came home starving every night, and since he had no cooking skills whatsoever, I cooked for us both.

I walked up to the house, intent on supper making when suddenly Charlie came flying out. I stopped in my tracks, startled, but I recovered by the time he was mounting his horse. I ran over to him.

"Um, Dad? Where are you going in such a rush?" I asked.

"Business trip," he wheezed, "I completely forgot, and if I don't leave right now, I won't make it there in time." I rolled my eyes. This was such a Charlie thing.

"When will you be back?" I inquired.

"Two days. Don't get up to any mischief!" he laughed, gathering the reins. I laughed as well.

"Same to you. And don't get lost!" I scolded, backing away from the horse. He waved and set off quickly. I waved as well, and headed into the house.

***

**What did you think of that? Good, bad, horrible, never write again, I hate you?  
I love input, correction, inspiration, scenes from Beauty and the Beast you definitely want included...anything you can think of!!  
The green button loves to be clicked!! :D**


	3. Ch 2: Man at the Door

**Chapter 2: Man at the Door**

**Mike's POV**

I stared at the top of the bar. How dare Bella reject me again? How dare she say _no_? It would be an honour for her to marry me, and she knows it. So why won't she do it?

"I don't understand," I stated, taking a drag of my beer and staring at Tyler Crowley, my best friend. He nodded vigorously.

"I know, man. She's insane. You're the best guy anyone could have," Tyler was always faithful to me. It was one of the only reasons I kept him around.

"I just don't get it," I mumbled, staring at the table some more. How could the one girl I liked hate me? Where was the justice in the world?

I knew one thing for certain as I took a drink of beer. Bella Swan was going to be mine, whether she wanted it or not.

***

**Charlie's POV**

_Oh, no, I think I've gone off the path. How do I get out of here? Are those wolves I hear?_ I spun my horse toward the noises, but I couldn't see anything through the dark. It had been ridiculous to travel so late at night, though how I was supposed to predict overcast all night, I didn't know.

All of a sudden, the horse reared up and I lost hold of the reins. I flew into a tree and crumpled to the ground. The horse galloped in the direction of the cottage. Maybe Bella would realize I was out here and come looking for me. I heard the wolves growl again and scrambled to my feet. I saw eyes glinting out of the darkness; terrified, I turned heel and ran in the opposite direction, tripping over the forestry.

_Oh, no, they're right behind me! I'm doomed! Those gigantic wolves are going to swallow me alive! _I kept running, though I had already figured it was fruitless. In time I slammed into a large gate. _What was this doing here? _I shook the bars desperately.

"Open the gate! I'm being chased by giant wolves!" I yelled. Surprisingly, the gate swung open and I rushed through it, turning to watch it close on the wolves. I laughed breathlessly and then turned to look at the property inside the gate.

It was a dark, imposing castle. It had maybe once been beautiful, but it was now just scary. I was almost too afraid to go up to the gigantic wooden doors and knock on them, but rain began to pour from the sky, an omen, so I gathered my courage and knocked.

I stood at the door waiting. The rain beat down relentlessly, and I grew impatient. I pounded on the door again.

"Hello?! Someone open the door!"

I continued to pound the door, until finally the door swung open and I was met with the sight of a pair of red eyes.

***

**Alice's POV**

I moved a red shirt into the red section rather than the 'summer' section it had been in before. I periodically rearranged my clothes for entertainment, as there wasn't anything to do here. I stepped back to view my rainbow and felt a vision coming on. What did Edward want now...

_A man is running through the forest. He comes to the gate and starts to shake the bars. The gate opens, and he comes through, and it shuts behind him, locking the wolves out. He turns to look at the castle as it begins to rain. He starts knocking on the door, but no one answers. He grows more insistent and starts yelling. The door opens..._

Wow, I haven't had such a vivid vision since...well, ever. Usually I just see little things, like what Master Edward wants for supper. Useful, but not amazingly interesting. I started translating The Lord's Prayer into French in my head in an effort to keep Edward's mind reading brain out.

I ran to the window and peered out at the gate. It was already dark, and I could definitely hear wolf howls in the distance...and, as I listened closer, the sound of a human running along the forest floor.

"Jasper!" I called softly. He was at my side in a second.

"Yes, honey?" he asked me, hugging me to his side. I glowed a bit, but then focused.

"A human man is about to knock on the door and ask to get out of the rain," I said. Jasper peered out the window.

"The one at the gate?" he asked. I glanced out, and then nodded. "It's not raining,"

"It will be," I said, laughing at Jasper. Sure enough, it began to pour, and moments later we heard a knock on the door. Such a foreign sound; but such a welcome sound as well. I was off like a shot, standing in front of the door, Jasper right behind me. Rosalie and Emmett appeared as well.

"Who's knocking on the door, Alice?" Emmett asked.

"A human man. And we're going to open it, too," I replied.

"Why would we do that? I thought we were denying ourselves blood," Rosalie said, shocked. I shook my head, staring at the door. I had no idea why we were going to open the door. It was a stupid thing to do, because the moment we smelled the poor man's blood he was as good as dead; thanks to Edward's cruel heartedness and some weird enchantress person.

The rain outside got louder, and I knew it wasn't long before we opened the door. I felt a vision come over me.

_'Give me back my father! You can have me instead!' a girl threw herself at Edward's feet sobbing. The man who was at the door was protesting, but Edward seemed to make a decision.  
'As you wish. Your father will go free, and you will remain here with me.'_

"Ah..._that's_ why we're opening the door. This man has a daughter who is coming to find him," I looked around to see everyone staring at me, confused. I groaned, exasperated. Was it not obvious? I brandished my finger at the rose propped in the vase, and everyone turned to look at it as a petal dropped off.

"Edward needs to find true love! There's no one here for him, but maybe the girl will fall for him. She's going to be living here, after all," Everyone continued to stare at me, but I was done explaining. They could figure it out themselves. The man outside was yelling to be let in.

I grabbed the door handle and swung the door open, smiling invitingly, and taking a deep breath. It would be good to have fresh air saved up to talk with.

"Hi!" I chirped at the man.

***

**I love multiple POVs! They're so much fun!  
What do you guys think of them? I'm mostly going to do Bella and Edward with maybe some more Mike, and if I feel like it, I might put some more Alice in, or the others...whatever I feel like. This is my play-with-POV story. I promise not to make it annoying, though!  
Review me. Pleases and Thank Yous! :D**


	4. Ch 3: Without Oxygen

**Chapter 3: Without Oxygen**

**Bella's POV**

I was washing the dishes I'd used to make supper when I heard a horse gallop up to our house. I placed my dishes in the drying rack and ran to the door. Outside was Charlie's horse, calmly chewing on some grass. I frowned.

Why was the horse back, but not Charlie? He must be out in the forest all alone, injured. What was I to do?

I could ride the horse to town and tell everyone to get a search party ready, but that would take an awful long time. I wanted to head out _now_. So that left me with the option of going to look for Charlie in the forest by myself.

I stared at the horse, chewing on my bottom lip. I didn't know if it was a good idea, but I sure wasn't going to let Charlie be eaten by wolves or some such thing. I swung myself up on the horse and set out in the direction Charlie had gone.

***

_Three hours later_

I ran for my life, the horse having abandoned me. Was this what had happened to Charlie? Was I about to suffer the same fate?

The wolves snarled behind me, and I ran faster, not caring where I was going. Away from those wolves was all I wanted. Without warning, a castle loomed up ahead of me, black gates gleaming. I ran straight for them, willing them to open. I was surprised when they obeyed me and I ran through, the gates closing behind me.

I stared at the place I had gotten myself trapped in. It seemed I had three options this time. Go back out the gate and get eaten; wander inside the gates until someone inside the house noticed me and no doubt kicked me off the land, where I'd get eaten by wolves; or I could knock on the door.

Before I could make my rather obvious decision, the door swung open to reveal a small girl. I frowned.

"Hello, Isabella. You better come in," the girl said.

***

**Edward's POV**

I stared at the man locked inside the chamber intently. He had been sitting in there muttering something about 'Isabella' and 'better not come', for the past 6 hours.

The servants had been unspeakably nice to the man when he came in, offering him food before realizing we didn't have any, and apologizing profusely. It was lucky I had decided to come out of the library at that moment, or they would have had him sleeping in one of our many unused beds.

It was completely unacceptable. It was a wonder no one had decided he would make a nice meal. Though we had all been holding our breath since he came in, only breathing when necessary for speech.

The woman that had come to the door all those years ago had inflicted a horrible existence upon us. We were forced to feed upon humans for sustenance. We all hated it and so we stayed cooped up in our castle, avoiding people.

So why Alice had decided to open the door for the first visitor to come knocking on our door, I had no idea, and no way of finding out. She had been translating books she had read into French in her head to block me out. I was very close to going to her and ripping off her head for denying me knowledge.

I was surprised to hear movement behind me, and turned towards the noise. Alice was coming in the room, leading a girl behind her. I grimaced. Why were all these _humans_ showing up today?

Just then, the door swung shut, blowing wind in my direction, carrying the human girl's scent. The man smelt good, but I had never smelt anything like the girl. It was absolutely heavenly, and I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into her neck _immediately._ I lunged for her but Alice pushed me back and I felt someone grab me from behind.

_'Goodness sakes, Edward, don't lose control.'_ It was Rosalie. Alice shook her head condescendingly, wagging her finger in my face.

"Oh no, Master Edward. I don't think the rose would like it if you killed the one you're supposed to be with," With that, Alice stopped translating books in her head and let me watch her vision.

_**-I was sitting on a long couch, the one in my bedroom. The girl in front of me—Bella, apparently—had her head in my lap, sleeping. I was stroking her hair comfortingly.-**_

I cringed. I was going to fall for this girl? Well, that completely changed things. I mustn't bite her, no matter how good she smelled. We had to get this curse removed.

"You can let go of me now, Rosalie," I growled under my breath.

_'You sure about that?'_

"I am fine. Let go, or I will make you let go," Rosalie chuckled and let my hands drop. I looked over to where Bella should be, but she wasn't there. She was crouched beside the bars of the man's cell, whispering something. I stalked over and moved her away from the bars.

"Don't talk to him," I growled. She shrunk back, cowering, then threw herself at my feet, sobbing.

"Give me back my father! You can have me instead!"she sobbed out. Her father protested from the cell, but I paid him no mind. This was a perfect opportunity.

"As you wish. Your father will go free, and you will remain here with me," I saw Alice smile mischievously and run over to the cell, unlocking the door and taking Bella's father out. He screamed pointlessly as she led him out of the room, but as she whispered things in his ears, he seemed to quiet down.

I turned back to Bella, who was curled up on the floor, crying.

"Y-you can lock me up now. He's g-gone," she choked out, barely understandable. I shook my head and gestured to Rosalie to take her to a room.

"Nonsense. You will stay in the guest room," Rosalie led Bella away and I watched them go.

When they were out of sight, I called to Emmett. He zipped into the room, standing in front of me.

"Yes, Eddie?" he asked obnoxiously.

"Don't call me that. I need you to take the rose into the west wing, to my bedroom. And tell Rosalie to inform Bella that she is not allowed in that area of the house," Emmett nodded and ran off again.

I turned back to the empty cell, pondering everything that had just happened. I hoped it wasn't a mistake.

***

**Bella's POV**

I followed the statuesque blonde girl whose name was apparently Rosalie down the halls numbly. The people here seemed to be nice, with the exception of Edward. But their eyes... those red eyes scared me to death.

Rosalie opened the door to a room and gestured for me to go inside.

"I hope you were paying attention to where we were going; you'll need to be able to find your way around alone. I'm not going to guide you everywhere," she said.

A tall, muscular man poked his head into the room and gestured for Rosalie to come talk to him. She obliged and I took the time to examine my new room.

It was quite large and spacious, with a bed in one corner, a large vanity, and a huge bookcase. I stared hopelessly around the room. Though it was large and airy owing to the fact there were French doors leading to a balcony, I still felt suffocated, like I couldn't breathe.

This may have been my new house and room, but it wasn't my _home_. My home was far away, wherever my father was. The saying '_Home is where the heart is'_ applied to me completely.

"Emmett told me to inform you that you can roam all over the house as long as you don't go in the west wing," Rosalie told me. I nodded and scanned the room again, wondering what was in the west wing. The little pixie girl appeared at my door carrying a bag.

"Hey!" she twittered. "Rose, want to help me make Bella look gorgeous for dinner with Edward?" Rosalie shrugged a sure.

"Um, I already ate..." I trailed off as Alice gave me a glare with her dark red eyes.

"No, Bella, you will go eat with him," I shook my head adamantly. Alice's face glazed over for a moment. When it came back into focus, she shook her head. "I guess I won't persuade you," she admitted. "But you're still getting dressed up." I was pushed into a chair and I no longer had any control.

I couldn't survive without oxygen and this place was severely lacking.

***

**Yay, Chapter Three. I hope you all love it. Tell me if you do, tell me if you don't.  
Although I do love knowing you want more when you Story Alert me, review and tell me how good or bad it is! That way the new chapter alert will come even faster. :D  
Love yas, especially if you press the button...**


	5. Ch 4: Lunatics, Tempers, and Sneaking

**Chapter 4: Lunatics, Tempers, and Sneaking Away**

**Mike's POV**

I was feeling slightly better, whether it was due to the beer or the praises Tyler had been singing all night, I didn't know. I still had no idea how to win over Bella though.

Suddenly, Charlie busted through the bar door.

"Help! You have to help me! He's got her locked up in the dungeon!" he yelled. I turned to face him.

"Calm down, Charlie. Who's got Bella locked up?" I asked. He shuddered.

"A vampire!" There was a lull in the chatter in the bar, and then everyone began to laugh.

"Did he have red eyes?" Eric asked.

"Yes!"

"Fangs?"

"His teeth were sharp!"

"Was he scary?"

"Yes!! Will you help me?" Charlie begged.

"Yup. We'll help you," Tyler said. I remained in my seat, watching. Tyler got up and pushed Charlie out the door into the rain. When he turned around I widened my eyes at him.

"I have a great idea," I stated, then leaned over and started whispering in his ear. He nodded vigorously throughout the whole thing. When we were done planning we went back to our drinks, grinning.

I had a plan to make Bella my wife.

**Edward's POV**

I paced the dining room, eying the spread of food Jasper had brought back from the village. Emmett watched me as I did this, amused.

"Hey, Master, have you thought about the girl possibly breaking the curse?" I whirled around and glared at him.

"Of course I have! I'm not stupid! But how likely is it that she—who is so beautiful—is going to fall in love with _me_... a killer." I ran my hand through my hair and resumed pacing.

"Well, you're certainly going to have to buck up a bit. First of all, stop pacing. Second, start controlling your temper, not to mention the bloodlust. Third, you haven't killed anyone for 16 years," Emmett reprimanded me, looking pleased with himself.

I growled slightly and almost went back to pacing before a wave of serenity hit me. I shot a glance at Jasper, who was staring off into space, seemingly oblivious to all. But I knew better. His thoughts were all centered on which emotions to channel into me during which part of dinner with Bella. I scowled. I didn't need his help.

"When is she going to _get_ here?" I growled, overpowering Jasper's calm wave. Emmett shrugged. I stared at the wooden doors at the end of the hall. I could hear someone's thoughts approaching. _'Good, that means Bella will be here soon.'_

The doors opened and Alice slipped through, looking regretful. I heard her thoughts before she voiced them.

"SHE'S _WHAT????_" I yelled, running straight for the stairs at vampire speed and reaching Bella's door in 30 seconds flat. I took a moment to compose myself—yeah, right—slightly and knocked on the door as hard as I could without breaking it.

"I believe I asked for you to come for dinner?" I growled through the wood.

"I'm not hungry," she retorted.

"Come eat. Humans must eat food," I objected, still growling.

"Yeah, well, I'll eat something later," she snapped.

"Oh no, you won't. You eat with me or you don't eat at all!" I yelled. I stomped away loudly, ignoring the servant's looks of astonishment and Jasper's grousing about how all the food he stole was going to be wasted.

"Blame it on her," I hissed at him. He blinked and shook his head slowly. I growled and stalked into the library, fully intending to lock myself in for the rest of the night.

**Bella's POV**

I had been lying curled up on the bed but not sleeping for a few hours when I realized I was quite hungry. Really hungry, actually. I didn't really want to wait for breakfast. I hesitated, thinking of what Edward had said, but then I shook it off. Who cared what he said? I could get Alice or Rosalie to get me food.

I slid off the bed and cautiously opened my door, half expecting an ambush. There wasn't one and I continued down a corridor in the direction I half-remembered a stainless steel room being in. I walked along, peering in every door until I reached it. I walked in, looking around curiously.

Alice was sitting at the table, looking as though she had been expecting me. She jumped up and walked forward to meet me when I came in.

"Hello again, Bella! Sorry about Edward, he's got quite a temper. Are you hungry?" I nodded and she gestured at the table, where there was an assortment of food. I grabbed an apple off the top of a tray of fruit and bit into it.

"Aren't you going to get into trouble?" I asked. She laughed.

"Nah, Edward's not so bad once you get to know him. I wish I had been able to convince you to have dinner with him," she sighed. I took another bite of my apple and shook my head.

"I don't want to get to know him! He took away my entire life in one day!" Alice frowned and glanced toward the doorway before answering.

"Yes, but he's really a kind soul. Just try and get to know him. For me?" I shrugged noncommittally.

"Hey, Bella! What's happening?" Emmett swaggered into the room, followed by Rosalie and Jasper.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just eating this apple," I replied, eyeing the apple. Jasper laughed slightly and Emmett glanced at Alice.

"Why didn't you offer her something nicer? Like pudding, or cake?" he said, sounding like a little kid. Alice rolled her eyes and pointed at the table.

"There's pudding and cake on the table. If she wants it, she can have it. For now, it seems she wants her apple." I nodded. Rosalie snickered and sat down next to me at the table.

Emmett leaned against the steel counter looking bored. I put down my apple and looked around.

"Um... why are you guys watching me eat?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"We haven't been able to eat human food in 19 years," Jasper said, and I felt a wave of comfort come over me.

"Yeah, we miss it, even though it's majorly gross smelling now," Rosalie threw in. I nodded. I didn't really feel like asking what they did eat, so I didn't bother. Instead I looked at Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett... I'd go to bed, but I'm not really tired. Do you want to show me around the castle?" He perked up at this.

"Sure! Jasper should come too!" he added excitedly. I nodded and got up from my chair. I followed them into the hallway and half listened to Jasper describe the detailed finishing of the crown moulding.

I noticed a hidden staircase then, and began to walk towards it. In a flash, Emmett was standing in front of it.

"You can't go up there," Emmett warned me. "It's the west wing." I frowned.

"What's so special about it?" I asked.

"Edward said you can't go there, is all. C'mon, we'll show you the garden, or the library..." I hesitated at 'library'.

"You have a library?" I inquired, and he nodded vigorously, walking down the hallway after Jasper. I began to follow them but quickly darted up the stairs when they were fully turned away.

I reached the top of the stairs and was met with a sight I had never expected.

* * *

**HAHAHA. Feel free to murder me... please don't actually. I value my life.  
Yell at me in a REVIEW, instead. :D I'll give you a cookie!  
I love you all. Check out my other stories, too!**


	6. Ch 5: Rescued

**Chapter 5: Rescued**

**Bella's POV**

A bright red rose sparkled on a table in front of me. It was covered by a glass case. This was what they were hiding from me? It didn't seem that bad.

I wanted to touch the rose, so I slid the glass cover off of it carefully. Just as I was about to touch one of the petals, I heard a loud growl and snapped my head up.

Edward appeared in front of me and grabbed the glass cover, slamming it back over top of the rose.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. I opened my mouth to reply, but he didn't let me.

"Never mind, just get out! _Get out_!" he yelled. I turned and ran. If he wanted me out, then I would get out. All the way out, right out of the castle.

"Where are you going?" Emmett yelled after me as I flew towards the front door.

"Away from here. If he says get out, then promise or no promise, I'm out of here," I yelled back over my shoulder.

Thankfully, Charlie's horse was still on the grounds, so I swung myself up onto it and kicked it into a gallop. I headed in the general direction of the village, praying that I wouldn't meet any wolves.

My prayers weren't answered. Out of the darkness crept a pack of wolves. The horse reared and I slid from its back into the snow.

I closed my eyes and waited, helpless.

**Edward's POV**

How could they have been so stupid? They let her come up into the west wing even though I expressly asked them not to. They were going to get a piece of my mind when I decided to go downstairs. For now, I was staying here; to make sure she didn't come back and possibly destroy the rose.

"Edward!" I heard Alice yell from the bottom of the steps, but I ignored her. "You better get your butt out that door and save Bella before one of us is forced to do it for you!"

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't seen Alice's vision. But now that I was paying attention, it came to me easily. I roared in anger and flew down the stairs.

"That's what I thought," Alice said smugly as I ran past her and out the door.

I ran faster than I ever had through the woods in the direction I thought Bella had gone. When I had said 'Get out' I hadn't meant leave the castle, especially by herself. It was way too dangerous, and this proved it.

I came within sight of Bella in about a minute. She was lying in the snow, surrounded by wolves. They were snarling viciously at her. I let out a loud snarl right back at them and positioned myself defensively between Bella and the wolves. They smelled terrible and their thoughts were actually quite... human. No, not human. Humans didn't prey upon other humans.

I launched myself at the big black one in front of me. I tore into him while the other wolves started to gang up on me. I felt pieces of my skin being ripped out, but I paid it no mind. I needed to protect Bella.

Soon the black wolf was dead, and seeing that, the other wolves gave up and slunk away.

I turned towards Bella, who was now sitting up and staring at me.

"H-how did you...how did you do that?" she stammered. I shrugged, rubbing my forearm where a wolf had taken a sizeable chunk out.

Bella got up from the ground and walked over to her horse, which had come back from where ever it had run off to when I had shown up to distract the wolves. She looked like she was going to get on and leave me behind, but then she turned back towards me.

"Do you want to come with me?" she asked hesitantly. I considered it. On one hand, it would be rude to say no. On the other, it would be hard to resist temptation when I was so close to her.

Like the selfish person I was, I nodded and swung myself up onto the horse behind Bella, holding my breath.

We rode back to the castle in silence. I thought of everything but her blood the entire way there, resisting the urge to breathe in the scent, knowing that if I did she wouldn't stand a chance.

**Bella's POV**

I could tell he wasn't breathing, but I didn't mention it. These people I was now living with weren't normal, I knew that. The red eyes proved it. It was almost as if they were vampires or something like that. But if they were, wouldn't I be dead? It didn't make sense.

Alice and Rosalie were stationed at the door when we arrived back at the castle. Edward quickly got off the horse and I was right behind him.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice called out. I nodded then gestured to Edward.

"I think Edward got hurt though," I said. Rosalie scoffed.

"He'll be fine," Alice assured me. I frowned. Those wolves had gotten in a few really good bites, I had seen it.

"But shouldn't he be treated or something?" I asked, giving Edward an once-over. He stood stock still, his hand still covering his right forearm.

Alice didn't answer for a moment and I turned to see her eyes glazed over. She blinked and then nodded.

"Maybe some warm water or something will help," she acquiesced. I smiled triumphantly as Alice led me and Edward to a small living room. Edward sat down in a large chair and stared blankly at a wall.

Rosalie came into the room after a moment and handed me a bowl of water and a rag. I walked hesitantly over to Edward and kneeled down beside him.

"Can I see your arm?" I asked him quietly.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"I don't need to be taken care of," he growled, still glaring at the wall. I shook my head.

"I think you do. Those wolves chewed you up badly," I argued.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't told me to get out, I wouldn't have run away!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" I snapped at him. "Now give me your arm." He held it out to me grudgingly. It was surprisingly not bad, almost healed. I put the water on it anyways.

"By the way... thank you for saving my life," I told Edward.

"You're welcome," he said quietly. I smiled.

***

**YAY! Edward saved her from those evil wolf-things. (I'm pretty sure we all know by now that they are NOT normal. And that Edward killed Sam. Haha, Sam. Haha.)  
I'll tell you a secret about Edward's arm injury... if you review. :D  
Also, there was no Mike POV. Which is good, as we don't like Mike, because he is mean. The next chapter begins with his POV though, and he brings in another villain. Who is it? GUESS in your REVIEW! Because you were planning to leave one the whole time, correct?  
I love you all. Virtual Hugs!!!**


	7. Ch 6: Plans: Good and Bad

**Chapter Six: Plans... Good and Bad**

**Mike's POV**

I sat across from James, the owner of the asylum here in town. He was the man I had enlisted to help Tyler and I with our plan. Tyler cowered in fear next to me, and I wasn't too far from joining him, but I kept up my strong front and pretended he didn't faze me at all.

"So, you want to trick Bella into coming back by threatening to throw her father into the asylum?" James asked, clarifying everything I had just told him in the past ten minutes. I nodded and James laughed an evil laugh, one that made me flinch slightly even though it wasn't directed at me.

"Clever, clever. Of course I will help you," James said, sitting back in his chair. I smiled. _Oh yeah, the plan is set in motion._

"C'mon, Tyler. We're going to the Swans' house," I intoned gruffly, grabbing Tyler by his shirt collar and dragging him out the door.

"Wh-" Tyler struggled to breathe. "Why are we going there?" My grin grew bigger.

"You'll see."

**Bella's POV**

There was a knock on my bedroom door and the door swung open without my acknowledgement.

"Bella?" Alice looked around the room hesitantly before finally settling her gaze on me. "Oh, there you are. Come on, Edward wants to have dinner with you, and you are not allowed to say no this time. I mean it." Alice glared at me so viciously that I didn't give a second thought to protesting and meekly followed her to the dining hall.

**Edward's POV**

I waited nervously for Bella in the dining room. I was pacing in front of the fire again and Emmett and Jasper were watching me.

"Hey, man, are you getting a strange sense of déjà vu? Cause I totally am," Emmett boomed. I stopped pacing a moment to scowl at him and immediately resumed making a hole in the ground.

Jasper sighed and I felt a wave of calm and serenity wash over me. "Sit," Jasper ordered. I sat in the head chair at the table. "Now take deep breaths or something." I complied.

"Hey, Jasper, look at that. He's _listening_ to the servants. Who would have thought there would be the day..." Emmett whispered, but I heard him and would have gotten up and yelled if it hadn't been for two things: A) Jasper's calming waves that he was sending full force, straight at me, and B) the door at the end of the hallway cracking open, and a slender, brown haired girl slipping through.

**Bella's POV **

I hesitantly walked over to the table and looked nervously at Edward. He looked like he was trying to smile, so I smiled back. He motioned to the chair beside me.

"Sit down. Eat," he ordered. I complied, but only because I was ravenous. An apple really wasn't much food for all the time that I had been here. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett whisper something to Edward, and then Jasper and Emmett left the room, nodding approvingly.

Halfway through eating my food, I noticed Edward was just sitting stock still and staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't sort of rude to stare?" I asked. Edward broke his gaze immediately.

"Oh... sorry. It's just... you're so..." he trailed off, mumbling something I couldn't hear. I decided I didn't want any more food and pushed my plate away.

"So, Edward..." I said, buying myself time to think. "What things do you like to do?" I almost snorted at myself. That was the kind of question my brilliant mind could come up with? I needed a new brain.

"Uh..." I could tell Edward was almost as dumbstruck as me by my question, if not more. "Read, I guess." _Wow. Interesting._

"Really? Emmett and Jasper mentioned something about a library..." I trailed off, thinking wistfully of the library back in Forks. I had read every single book there, but I enjoyed re-reading the classics anyways, so it didn't bother me.

I snapped out of my reverie to see Edward looking thoughtful. All of a sudden he stood up and started to head for the exit. My mouth dropped open and I made a disbelieving noise in the back of my throat. How dare he walk away from me?

He turned around and curtly said: "Thank you for eating dinner with me. Now please excuse me."He then swept out of the room, the door closing with a resounding boom behind him.

I got up from my place at the table slowly. How dare he start to leave, but then only thank me as an afterthought? The nerve of that man...

**Edward's POV**

Bella's mention of the library immediately started the gears turning in my head. I had a great idea for more time spent with Bella, but I needed to know if I could pull it off.

I had absentmindedly been leaving the room when a noise from Bella alerted me to the fact I hadn't said goodbye. I turned around and said thank you, then left hastily, in a hurry to find Emmett and Jasper.

I _really _needed help and it was so extreme, I was actually admitting it.

**Mike's POV**

I knocked on Bella's door for the fifth time. Tyler scanned the windows.

"Dude, she's not home. Let's just leave and come back later," he whined. I turned and glared at him. He was dead right, of course, but how dare he say it out loud? He was going to be punished for that one.

"Fine. I'll leave then. But you," I picked him up by the scruff of his neck again—geez, this guy was skinny—and dumped him behind a bush next to the Swans' front porch steps. "Are staying here, and you're going to tell me the second Bella and her old man get home."

"But—"

"No buts, Tyler. You're staying here." With that, I stalked off in the direction of town.

Oh yeah. Tyler was being _punished_, and Bella couldn't stay away forever. The thought of Bella put a smile on my face.

_You're going to be mine, Isabella Swan, whether you like it or not._

***

**Ooooh, evil Mike. GgROAR!  
I wonder what Edward's plan is... oh wait, I know his plan. It's just you that will have to wait and find out.  
But feel free to guess! In your REVIEW! *hint, hint*  
Also, if you review I'll tell you what Emmett whispered in Edward's ear. It's totally groundbreaking.**


	8. Ch 7: Edward's Plan

**Chapter Seven: Edward's Plan**

**Emmett's POV**

Edward came running into the kitchen, looking frazzled. I cocked an eyebrow at him and dealt a card to Jasper.

"Hey, Ed," I said. "You seduce her yet? I'm guessing not, considering you're here..." I trailed off.

"I may not have seduced her yet, but I have a plan. And for God's sake, don't call me Ed!" Edward practically yelled in my ear. I winced at bit and then asked:

"What's the plan, Oh Master of All Things Red-eyed and Cursed?" Just then, Alice ran in excitedly, bouncing on her toes. _God, I thought vampires were supposed to be _scary.

"Oh my gosh, Eddie, that is the best plan ever! Can I help, can I?" Jasper snickered while flipping idly through his card pile.

"Yes, Alice, you may help, that's what I wanted. And don't call me Eddie," Edward said matter-of-factly. I frowned. Why do I get yelled at and not Alice? Geez. "She doesn't get yelled at because she says it in a cute tone that reminds me of a five-year-old, okay, Emmett?" I shrugged and started to quote random books I had read in my head.

"Okay, Edward, cut it out and tell us the plan," Jasper said, dropping his cards and leaning towards Edward.

"Well, see, it goes like this..."

**Bella's POV**

"I'm bored," I said to my bedroom at large. Nothing responded, of course. Furniture doesn't talk, no matter how much you want it to. I sighed and fingered the dark purple—oh, excuse me, _royal_ purple—silk of the dress Alice had forced me into for mine and Edward's "supper". I wondered why Edward had stalked off so fast. What had I done wrong? I didn't understand him at all.

I was still muddling through all my thoughts when there was a soft knock on my bedroom door and it cracked open to reveal Rosalie.

"Bella?" she asked. I sighed. Who else could it be?

"Yes, of course."

"Edward wants you to come meet him in the foyer," she said awkwardly. I sighed again.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Erm... not really." I slid off the bed and walked over to the door.

"I didn't think so," I told Rosalie, and she smiled and ushered me out the door.

Edward was standing awkwardly in the foyer, wearing an obviously forced smile.

"Hello," he said, taking my hand. I pulled away; the building was already too cold for me without holding on to him. He frowned, but didn't say anything. "Come with me." I followed him down a few hallways before we finally came to a set of big wooden doors. Edward stopped outside of them and fidgeted.

"Um... could you close your eyes?" he asked quietly. I frowned.

"Why?"

"Because... it's a surprise. Just trust me, okay?" He looked very uncomfortable, so uncomfortable that I felt kind of sorry for him. I closed my eyes.

Edward took my arm awkwardly, and I heard the doors open. He led me forward and then stopped.

"Can you stay right there?" I made a face at him, my eyes still closed.

"What's the magic word?"

"Uh... please?"

"Yes."

I heard Edward moving around the room and the scrape of what must have been chairs against the floor. In no time at all, it seemed, he was next to me again, his hand lying on my arm. I didn't flinch away this time.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," he told me. I snapped them open and resisted an urge to gasp. We were in the biggest library I had ever seen. The bookshelves reached all the way to the ceiling, with ladders propped along them. There was a red and white checkered blanket lying on the floor between two of these bookshelves with a pretty flower arrangement sitting in the middle of it. Every available surface was covered in candles, giving the room a dim, yellow glow. I stared.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked. I looked back at him; he was standing just behind me, his hands folded in front of him, rocking back and forth. I smiled.

"Yes, I do." At that, Edward flashed a huge smile at me that made my heart skip a beat.

_'No, no, Bella. This is your captivator, the one that was torturing your father. You can't like him like that. You can't like him at all!' _My inner voice scolded me, but I disregarded it, instead walking over to the blanket and sitting down on it. There was a picnic basket I hadn't noticed before, so I pulled it over to me and opened it. It, like most picnic baskets, was full of food. I pulled out a bun and proceeded to pick it apart and eat it. I looked up about halfway through the bun to see Edward standing next to the blanket watching me. I frowned.

"You could sit down, you know," I told him condescendingly. He blinked and gracefully sat down with a weird look on his face. I held out the other half of my bun to him. "Want some?" He shook his head. "Why not, you didn't eat anything earlier, either." Edward looked upset now.

"Erm... we... I mean, vampires... don't really eat human food..." he trailed off. I nodded and pulled my bun away from him and ripping another chunk off.

"What else do vampires do? Or, you know, not do?" I inquired. He took a deep breath and started to list things.

"We sparkle in sunlight, we don't need to breathe, some of us have special powers, we can move abnormally fast, we are exceptionally strong, our skin is ice cold—though I'm sure you realized that one—as well as being virtually impenetrable." He paused, and looked at me. My mouth was hanging open, staring at him.

"Holy. You don't _breathe_? You _sparkle_? What kind of vampire _sparkles_?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"This kind of vampire, I suppose," he said nonchalantly. I put down the rest of my bun, no longer feeling exceptionally hungry.

"Can you show me?" I asked tentatively. Edward had been staring at the picnic basket in distaste, but now his head snapped up to look at me.

"You really want to see?" he asked incredulously. I simply nodded. Edward got up and I followed suit. He looked around the room before turning back to me. "Get on my back."

I stared at him. He wanted me to get on his back? "Why?"

"It'll be faster," he told me. I frowned, but went over to Edward and grabbed his shoulders. I jumped awkwardly onto his back—it was very weird, I couldn't convince myself otherwise—and he jumped through a window. I shrieked and scrunched my eyes shut, sure we were going to hit the ground and I was going to die. We did hit the ground, but it was on Edward's feet, and I didn't die. I smiled at my silliness, of course I wouldn't die. I was with a vampire! I laughed out loud at my absurd thought. You'd think I'd have the sense to consider the part where he probably wanted to suck my blood.

I could feel wind blowing my hair back, and I chanced opening my eyes a crack. _Big mistake._ We were moving so fast that I couldn't see anything but a green blur. I let out another shriek and buried my face into Edward's back. Not long after, we stopped moving. I continued to hold onto Edward, breathing in deeply. I couldn't help but notice that Edward smelt good.

"Bella?" he prompted. "You can get down now."

I continued to breathe in his scent, not so much because I needed the air, but because I liked the way he smelled. I finally brought my head up and said shakily, "I don't think I can."

Edward chuckled and lowered me down, loosening my grip on his shoulders as he went. He laid me on the grass and I breathed in deeply, staring at the blue sky through the green canopy of trees. Edward's face appeared above me. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," I replied, sitting up cautiously. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Edward looked confused. "But... I said vampires moved fast... and I just thought that you would know what it meant when I said to get on my back." I frowned and chanced a glance at our surroundings. Seeing the meadow in front of me, I gasped and got to my feet, walking into the beautiful meadow that was full of tall grass and little yellow flowers. I looked back at Edward to see him hovering in the shadows.

"Come on, show me your 'sparkling,'" I encouraged. I could see Edward take a deep breath and step into the sun.

**Edward's POV**

I stepped cautiously into the sun, dreading her reaction. I stood awkwardly at the edge of the meadow, waiting for her to say something, or even move. She didn't. Bella just stood there, staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken you here," I lamented, turning back towards the trees. A soft hand on my wrist stopped me.

"No, don't go. You... you're beautiful," Bella whispered. I shook my head.

"Beautiful? This skin," I pulled away and gestured at my sparkling body, "this is the skin of a killer. An evil, human bloodsucking _monster_." I stared at Bella, willing her to understand. I may need her to fall in love with me so the curse could be broken, but I didn't want her to risk her life not knowing what she was doing. She needed to know how dangerous I was.

Bella sat down in the grass, her pretty purple dress laid out around her. She picked up an edge of it and fiddled with the trim. I sat down next to her as she brought her knees up in front of her and hugged them. We were silent for a few moments before she began to mumble to herself.

"Shouldn't fall in love with my captor... it's not safe, he could attack me at any moment. But... he's so perfect, how can I help it? He's smart, he's gorgeous... not to mention..." Here her voice became too quiet for even my acute vampire hearing to register. _Well, at least she realizes the danger she's in. _I was attempting very hard to not be selfish, as was my nature, I admitted it.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you still here? I just took you out of the castle, and you haven't made one attempt to run away."

Bella stared at me incredulously. "Are you serious? There are a lot of reasons. First of all, if I tried to run away you'd catch me in seconds. Second, I would have no idea which way to run, seeing as I had my eyes closed the whole way here. And third... maybe I don't want to leave." I had been nodding through her entire tirade, wondering how I hadn't thought of those things, but her last sentence shocked me. She didn't want to leave me? Why not? If I was with a monster who wanted my blood, I'd be running in the other direction in no time.

"You don't want to leave? What?"

Bella sighed. "I should want to, but I don't. There's just something about you... you fascinate me."

I continued to gape at her. "You don't care that I think you're the best thing I've ever smelt in my life and I want to suck your blood? I'm a blood crazed vampire that hasn't let himself feed for years. Aren't you the least bit scared?"

"I'm the best thing you've ever smelt in your life?" Bella cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I replied simply. "That's why it's so hard to resist you... I think I'm getting better at it though." It was true; I barely noticed the appeal of her smell anymore... just the lavender in it, not the food smell.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you smell really good too," she offered. I sighed.

"I don't think you understand," I told her. She shook her head.

"I don't think _you _understand," she retorted. I shook my head at her and she frowned.

"Don't frown," I said without thinking, reaching my hand out to touch her face. She stiffened at my touch for a second, then relaxed, leaning into my hand. I moved closer to her and laid her head against my shoulder. In what seemed like no time at all, her breathing evened out, and she seemed to be sleeping. I let my thoughts wander, absently stroking her silky smooth hair.

I really didn't think that Bella understood me at all. The problem was, I didn't know how I could make her understand. I pondered this for a moment and then it hit me.

Why did I want to make her understand anyways? Wasn't she just a pawn that I was going to trick into loving me in order to lift the curse? This must mean I was really changing, possibly even becoming... unselfish. It was an odd thought. I'd always been the overbearing, never satisfied lord. Was Bella breaking my outer shell to reveal something no one—not even me—had realized was there?

It seemed that she might be, and that scared me.

* * *

**Phew. That was a HARD chapter. (TWSS). I'm so sorry for the lack in updates, but I had to get this scene just right. Thanks for being patient, and tell me if you thought I got it right in a review!! :D**


	9. Ch 8: Sighs

**Chapter Eight: Sighs**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Alright everyone, listen up. We have exactly five hours, thirty-one minutes, and forty-three seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere known to man or vampire," Alice ordered.

Everyone stared at her, not saying a word. I rolled my eyes and looked at my nails. Alice sighed.

"Need I remind you all that when the last petal falls from this rose we will never have a chance at normal life ever again?" Alice surveyed our faces. "That's what I thought. Now, you know what to do. To the west wing!"

We all began to follow Alice, grumbling. "Ugh, I wish I was human," I mumbled.

Emmett nodded. "No doubt. Dude, I could eat food..." His face took on a dreamy expression and I giggled.

The next two hours passed in a whirl of dust and the occasional spider, which I was always sure to let Emmett kill. For some reason, he found killing spiders very entertaining. When we were finally done setting up Alice's romantic atmosphere I sat back and sighed.

"I'm covered in dirt," I complained, trying to brush my clothes off. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Go change. I need you in the kitchen. Dinner does not make itself," she told me. I let out another heavy sigh and headed to mine and Emmett's room.

Sometimes I really wished that Edward wasn't such a totally selfish brat to that woman that had shown up at the door. I knew it would have been impossible for Edward's character to change back then, but every day that Bella spent here, it seemed more possible. I was glad she had come; now we had a chance at being human again. It was only a matter of time for them to fall in love with each other—if it hadn't already happened. All the servants agreed that we definitely saw something there.

I hurried to the kitchen, hoping to avoid a freak-out from Alice. She always had and always will be a perfectionist.

"Okay, let's get started," I declared, tying an apron over my dress.

**Jasper's POV**

"This is the night, Edward," I declared.

"I don't think I can do this," he fretted, staring at his closet.

"This is no time to be timid," I scolded him. He disappeared into his private bathroom to change. "Alice set up the whole works for you two—it was your idea. You will enjoy this night with Bella, and when the moment is right, you will confess your love."

Edward stuck his head out of the bathroom. "What? I don't think so." I rolled my eyes.

"You care for her, do you not?" I asked.

"More than anything. But..."

"But what? You must tell her."

Edward came out of the bathroom wearing a powder blue suit. I suppressed a smile and said, "You look so... so..." I could barely stop my laughter now.

"Stupid," Edward filled in, seeing the way he looked in my head. "Would you mind picking me something... more flattering?"

"How would I know what looks good?" I asked innocently.

Edward rolled his eyes."Because your wife is the one with fashion sense and you are not an idiot."

I sighed and threw him the suit Alice had picked out earlier, as she knew he was incapable of dressing himself.

He changed again, and there was a knock on the door. Emmett stuck his head in.

"Your lady awaits," he cracked.

Edward sighed.

**Alice's POV**

"Why am I getting all done up for the third time today?" Bella asked me and Rosalie. I shared a glance with Rose and rolled my eyes at Bella.

"It's part of Edward's plan, Bella. Just go along with it, okay?" I told her, adjusting the hem of her dress and standing up straight again. Rosalie stuck the last comb in Bella's hair and nodded.

"Alright, you're all good to go," I declared, pulling her up. "And I must say, you look gorgeous."

Bella looked at her yellow dress in the mirror. "I guess so," she mumbled.

"You do," Rose assured her. "Now get out there. Edward's waiting."

I watched Bella and Edward do the whole dinner thing. Bella tried every kind of food that Rosalie and I had made and from the noises she was making I could tell she loved it. The atmosphere was perfect and it seemed to be going off without a hitch. It was like those old tales of love I used to read before I ran out of new ones—the tales where an ordinary girl was swept up into a fantasy world and fell in love with the unsuspecting hero. I sighed. It was so beautiful.

Edward led Bella onto the dance floor when she was done eating, much to her obvious protest. I watched them stumble around on the dance floor for a bit, Bella stepping on Edward's toes numerous times before he finally lifted her to stand on his feet so that she didn't have to do any of the work. He spun her around and around, right out onto the balcony and into the dark night.

**Edward's POV**

I lifted Bella off of my feet and put her on the ground. She looked absolutely beautiful—something I had been sure to tell her more than once. She walked over to the edge of the balcony and sat down on the wide railing, staring out into the night. I went to sit next to her and took her hands.

"Bella, are you happy here?" I asked softly.

"Of course." She said the words, but then turned her face to look out at the night again. I could tell something was off, there wasn't the same energy surrounding her as had been before.

"What's wrong?" I wondered aloud. She turned back to me and sighed.

"I just... I wish I could see my father again. He must be so lonely... How could he possibly be living? He can't even cook!" The look on her face made my heart break for her, and I made a quick decision.

"You can. Go, Bella. You're not my prisoner anymore."

Her face brightened and she jumped to her feet. "Oh, really? Thank you so much!"

I nodded solemnly, and her face dimmed again. "But Edward... I don't want to leave you..." she said, torn.

"No, Bella. You need to see your father. Just... remember me?" I asked quietly, standing up and wrapping my arms around her.

"I will," she promised, hugging me back. She let go and turned to leave, but then turned back and touched my face. I sucked in a breath. "Thank you for understanding," she whispered, and then she was gone.

Bella brushed past Emmett as she left the balcony. Emmett grinned in my direction and leaned against the doorframe

"Well, Sir Prince of All, it seems to be going just perfectly, doesn't it? I knew you had it in you."

"I let her go," I mumbled.

"Yes, yes, that's just spl—" he continued, not hearing me. "Wait, what? How could you do _that_?"

"I had to," I whispered.

"But, but... _why_?" Emmett implored.

"Because," I replied, "I love her."

**Emmett's POV**

"He did _what_?" Rosie, Alice, and Jasper all yelled at me. I cringed.

"Uh... he let her go."

"Because he loves her?" Rose demanded. I nodded.

"That's it then," Jasper said, "that should break the spell."

"No, that's not enough. She has to love him in return." Alice shook her head.

"But she _does_," Jasper said, frustrated. "I could tell."

Alice shook her head and shrugged. I sighed.

**Charlie's POV**

"Bella?" I asked, my eyes blurry from sleep. She smiled down at me.

"Yes, Dad, I'm home," she said. I shot straight up in bed and hugged her.

"Oh, Bella, I thought I'd never see you again." I sighed into her shoulder. Then I realized where she'd been. "But the vampire! How did you get away?"

Bella laughed. "Oh, I didn't get away. He set me free." I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Why ever would he do that?" I inquired. Bella shrugged.

"Oh, he's really not so bad. He changed. I think it's because of me, too..." She trailed off, her eyes distant.

Then there was a knock at the door. Bella looked confused.

"Who could that be?" she wondered aloud, heading for the door.

**Bella's POV**

I opened the door to reveal a tall man, with long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Can I help you?" I asked, still confused.

"I've come for your father," he said. I shuddered at the sound of his voice.

"Charlie?" I stuttered out.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll take good care of him," the man assured me, stepping to one side so that I could see the writing on the side of the wagon: _Forks Asylum_. I noted the large crowd standing around it.

"My father's not crazy," I yelled, stepping outside.

"Oh yeah, right," I heard Tyler Crowley laugh from the bottom of our steps. "He was raving like a lunatic! Everyone heard him, right?"

The crowd yelled affirmation and I fumed.

"Bella?" Charlie asked from behind me.

"Oh hey, Charlie. Tell us, was the vampire's skin cold?" Tyler yelled up at him.

Charlie stepped out the door, nodding. "Like ice," he said.

Tyler let out a loud laugh. "You don't get much crazier than that!"

Charlie ran down the steps. I tried to stop him but he shook out of my grasp. "It's true!"

The crowd left and Tyler yelled, "Get him out of here!" Two burly men from the asylum started to drag him off.

I ran down the stairs yelling, "No!" I grabbed onto the sleeve of the blonde man. "You can't do this!"

He pulled away, sighing in exasperation. Alone, that is, until Mike came up behind me and draped an arm over my shoulders.

**Mike's POV**

"Poor Bella," I sympathized. "It's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy, Mike!" she cried, grabbing onto my shirt. I smiled. This was exactly the reaction I had been hoping for.

"Well... I could make deal for you... if..."

"If?" Bella asked.

"If you marry me."

Bella looked disgusted and dropped my shirt, backing away from me. "What?"

"Just one little word, Bella. It's all it takes," I sneered, pulling her back to me. She wrestled herself out of my grip again.

"Never!"

I shook my head, sighing, and walked away. "Have it your way then, Bella."

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter Eight.**

**Reward for those who count the number of times everyone sighed altogether. :D.**

**Review please?**


	10. Ch 9: No Mirrors

**Chapter Nine: No Mirrors**

**Alice's POV**

Visions. I've had them all my life, but never as many as I had since Bella had come. These weren't the boring visions I usually had; they were actually life changing, worth something. Worth the curse being broken.

_People gathered around what I presumed to be Bella's house. They were shouting things, and Bella was yelling at them as her father was dragged away._

_Bella sat alone inside the house, crying. She leaned her head against the wall and mumbled 'Edward.'_

I leaned against the door frame to the balcony. Edward had the rose out there with him and was staring at it with an unfathomable look on his face.

"Leave me in peace, Alice," he murmured without looking at me.

"Edward, have you not seen what's happening to her? She's going to be all alone. The reason you sent her back doesn't matter anymore—or rather, it does, because they're _ruining_ it."

"What are you going on about?" he said flatly.

I replayed the visions in my head, trying as hard as I could to shove them at him, to get him to pay attention. It must have worked, because his head snapped up.

"How do I stop this?"

I frowned at him. "You go to her, of course. And quickly."

To my great satisfaction, he got up and headed for the door.

_Edward was being attacked by wolves while Bella lay crumpled in a heap next to the stones of the house. Edward reached out a hand for Bella and said slowly, "I love you, Bella..."_

The vision faded to black. I looked at the door, but Edward was already gone.

"Jasper? Em, Rose? Come on, we have to go!"

**Edward's POV**

I ran through the forest at top speed; running to save my Bella. I arrived within sight of the house just as Alice's first vision was coming true.

"But it's true! There _is_ a vampire!" Bella screamed, but the crowd didn't seem to hear her, save for a few people that snickered in disbelief. A blonde man guffawed loudly at her words. I smiled a wry smile. I would show them—especially _him. _There was definitely something off about him...

I launched myself at the people who were dragging Bella's father away, knocking them to the ground and picking her father up. I ran to the bottom of the porch steps and ordered him to run inside along with Bella and lock the door. They obliged, and I turned back to the crowd.

"It does exist!" a woman's voice cut through the air.

I glanced around and found the blonde man, who was staring at me with an astonished look on his face. As I stared, he seemed to snap out of it.

"Wolves!" he yelled. "Attack!"

A pack of gigantic wolves burst out of the trees, snarling. The crowd quickly cleared, the people cowering. I recognized these wolves—they were the same that had tried to attack Bella in the woods. I assumed a defensive position and waited for their move.

In a flurry of fur, the wolves launched themselves towards me. I whirled in every direction, trying to fend them off, but they were vicious, and they didn't plan their moves, they went on instinct, so I had no upper hand. I could tell I was losing.

I heard the door to the house creak open and Bella came out onto the porch yelling, "Get away from him! Don't you realize that he's a genuinely nice person? Leave him alone!"

"If I didn't know any better," the blonde man sneered, "I'd think you had feelings for him!" The crowd laughed nervously behind him. Bella glared indignantly at him.

"Bella," I groaned out as I continued to attempt to fight off the wolves, "go back into the house."

"No, I won't leave you!"

"Bella, go back inside," a peppy voice commanded. Alice was here. Bella frowned, but hesitantly started to obey.

"What's this? Bella takes orders from the puny little pixie?" the blonde man cracked. Bella turned back, but Jasper was already across the little space between him and the blonde man.

Jasper snarled and dug his teeth into the man's neck. I slipped my guard for a moment, allowing the wolves to remove a few chunks of skin from me, making me look like Swiss cheese. I roared and fell to the ground, turning my head towards Jasper. The man lay dead on the ground and Jasper was looking at him in disgust.

"No one insults my Alice," he hissed.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie then decided to make themselves useful by attacking the wolves. I concentrated on pulling myself over the stairs. I made it there by some miracle and lay on the steps, not breathing. Sharp pains cut through me; they reminded me of when the curse had been put upon us. I wondered how I hadn't noticed before.

Then, hovering above me, I saw an angel. Was it time to die? I hoped so, if this angel was going to be with me.

**Bella's POV**

I leaned over Edward. He looked delirious, and with good reason.

"You came back," I marvelled, not expecting an answer.

"Of... course. Anything... for you," he stammered out. I threw my arms around him and let out a sob.

"Please don't leave me, I only just met you, I don't want my life to end now!" I lifted my head to look at him. His eyes were closed and his face looked peaceful. Was he dead? Was that possible?

"Edward?" I asked quietly. "Edward, I... I love you. Please don't go." I buried my head back into his chest.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light accompanied by a cracking sound and Edward's body twitched underneath me. I sat up quickly and watched as Edward's skin glowed a strange yellow colour.

The light became blinding, and I realized it was coming from behind me, too. I glanced back to vaguely see the silhouettes of the other four before I had to cover my eyes from the light.

My eyelids became dark a few seconds later and I chanced a glance up from my hands.

Edward was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked at me and smiled. I could have sworn I died and went to heaven. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green and they glinted with the light his vampire eyes had never had. The lines of his face were smoothed out, and he actually looked soft, not like a sculpture. And that smile—there are no words. It was the imperfections that made him so much more beautiful to me.

I reached out a hand to him and brushed my fingers against his face. It was warm, not ice cold like his skin had been before.

Edward took my hand gently and pressed it to his face. He took a deep breath, and the smile overtook his face again.

I smiled along with him.

* * *

**AW AW AW AW AW and again I say AW.**

***sigh* Edward and Bella, together forever—in a non immortal kind of way. :D**

**That was just short and sweet. So, to give you a good laugh, I give you a scene I wrote based on a review.**

**--**

**Jasper leaned against small oak table the rose was sitting on. "Why?" he groaned out. "I don't understand, you stupid thing. It's simple. He loves her, she loves him, the curse is broken. Why isn't it working? I don't understand!!"**

**Jasper stared at the rose, willing it to tell him what was wrong. When it didn't he sighed roughly and his stare turned to a glare. "Stupid rose. Must be broken." **

**Infuriated, Jasper grabbed the glass case covering the rose and shook it. "WHY ISN'T THE CURSE BEING LIFTED??"**

**Disgusted, Jasper turned to leave, setting the rose wobbling on the table. It wiggled it's way to the end and fell off with a crash. Jasper turned back just in time to see the last petal fall off the stem.**

**"Shit."**

**--**

**Lol, poor Jasper. That didn't really happen guys, it's just a joke. :D**

**Only one more chapter after this; an epilogue, I suppose.**

**Please review! **


	11. Epilogue: With Oxygen

**Epilogue: With Oxygen**

**BPOV**

I laughed at Emmett's wild face stuffed full of food—it reminded me of a five year old. In fact, everyone that was around the table in the library was making me laugh with their wild food eating antics. All of the food that they'd had for me before had been set out for a grand 'first feast,' as they were calling it, but now it was reduced to one solitary chocolate cake that there had been a unanimous vote to keep for the end. Emmett eyed it.

"Is everyone ready for the cake?" he asked, his mouth still half full of who know what other kinds of food. Everyone immediately stopped chatting with each other and the table fell silent. Emmett reached for the knife, smiling. "I'll take that as a yes." He cut a large piece and held the plate out to me. "First piece goes to the girl who's the reason we're even eating all this delicious food right now."

"Uh, no thanks," I said, pushing the plate away. "I've had chocolate cake way more recently than you guys, so just go ahead, or maybe give Charlie some."

My father sat secluded at the end of the table, just staring at the mayhem. He didn't know what to do with himself, but Alice was determined to make him feel welcome and kept trying to engage him in small talk. Emmett dutifully cut another piece of cake and passed it down to Alice, who then gave it to Charlie along with a fork. He began to pick at it.

"I knew you were perfect the moment I saw you," Emmett said, staring at the cake instead of me. He then dropped the knife and didn't bother with a fork, instead picking up the slab of cake with his fingers and shoving it what looked like halfway down his throat.

"Emmett, do you not think that it would be better to _savour_ the flavour?" Rosalie asked, staring at Emmett in disgust.

Emmett shrugged. "Nah, this is only the first feast. There are many, many more to come.

"Thanks to Bella," Edward clarified, hugging me to him and kissing my temple. I smiled.

"Yeah, man, I told you she would break the spell," Jasper said.

"What, dude? _I _told _you_," Emmett protested.

"You did not. I told you, you overgrown bottomless pit!"

"Don't start that lying thing now, you honey head!"

"Both of you shut up! I told you all before any of you ever even caught a glimpse of her!" Alice shrieked.

Jasper blushed. "Sorry, Alice. You're right."

Alice blinked in surprise. "Jasper... you're blushing! Oh my gosh, we can blush! I forgot about that!"

The table erupted into excited chatter and I diverted my attention, staring at the pale blue wall the table was pressed up against. I noticed a chip in the paint and nudged Edward. He turned to look at me, a carefree grin on his face.

"Yes, Bella, love?"

"What's the paint chip from?" I asked curiously, pointing to it. Edward cringed.

"That's from me throwing a book at the wall," he admitted.

I laughed. "Why ever did you do that?"

"The guy in the book was making me angry... but I see similarities between us sometimes now, when I think back."

"What book?" I asked, curious.

"You probably haven't read it..." he avoided.

"Try me," I prodded.

"Uh... _Wuthering Heights_?"

My mouth fell open with what I was sure was an audible popping noise. "That's my favourite book!"

He laughed at me now. "Oh, alright then." He raised his voice and turned back to the table. "Hey Jasper, weren't you supposed to repaint this?" he asked, gesturing to the wall.

"Repaint what?" Jasper asked, clueless.

"That chip in the wall from Edward throwing _Wuthering Heights_," Rosalie clarified.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Oh, that. I think I might have gotten a bit distracted, what with being a vampire and all."

"Well, you had a lot of time," I pointed out.

"That's why I love you, Bella," Edward said, hugging me to him again. My heart soared just hearing him say that. It was funny to me how this place used to be so foreign to me, so much like a place that I was being held prisoner in. Now I wouldn't leave here for the world, not unless the people I loved came along with me. I had once thought that this place lacked the oxygen I needed to breathe, but now it _was_ the oxygen I needed to breathe.

_Edward_ was the oxygen I need to breathe, and I was never going to leave him. I never would have, whether he was a vampire, a human, a wolf, or even a monster. Suddenly, a question popped into my mind.

"Do you miss being a vampire?" I asked, addressing the table at large—everyone who had been a vampire, at least.

They all seemed to be thrown off by the question, but then one by one, I watched Alice look at Jasper as Jasper looked at Alice, Emmett look at Rosalie as Rosalie looked at him, and then Edward look at me, and finally they all simultaneously shook their heads.

"Being a vampire has it's perks, but I'd rather just live a normal life with Rosie," Emmett said.

"I hated the way our humanity was stripped away from us," said Rosalie.

"I'll go anywhere Alice goes," Jasper said, looking at her adoringly.

"And I him," Alice agreed, looking much the same.

"I would never want to outlive you, Bella," Edward said, smiling down at me. There was a heavy lull in the conversation, during which we all stared into each other's eyes, and then my father spoke up.

"Well, I've never been a vampire, so..." he contributed.

We all broke our gazes and began to laugh.

"Thank you for your input, Dad," I told him.

"No problem, honey," Charlie replied.

"Alice?" Emmett asked, still breathless from laughing. "You still get visions, even though you're human, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are we going to live happily ever after?"

Alice's face screwed up in concentration, then smoothed out as her eyes glazed over. They cleared to a crystal blue and a radiant smile broke out on her face.

"Looks like it, Emmett. Looks like it."

* * *

**AN: Oh. My. Gosh. I finished it! I FINISHED IT!! *faint* My first complete multi-chaptered story. *puts hand on heart***

**I'd like to thank every single person who has reviewed this story, because you're the reason it's finished. **

**Please review one last time!! :D**


End file.
